


"Most Unfortunate That it Should Happen on Christmas"

by SonOfAMuggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon - Book, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Summary: Remus miss Christmas while teaching at Hogwarts but he doesn't have to spend it alone.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge





	"Most Unfortunate That it Should Happen on Christmas"

  
  
Sirius paced the cave that had become his refuge since breaking out of Azkaban. The horrors of that place gave him nightmares. But that's not what kept him awake tonight.  
  
He saw him.  
  
His Remus.  
  
Sirius's hadn't known he was teaching at Hogwarts until he saw him on the grounds last week talking to professor Sprouts outside the greenhouses. His face had been changed by worry and lost but under the lines and scares was Moony.  
  
His Moony.  
  
Sirius almost sprinted forward to jumped on the man. Knock him over and cover his face in the sloppiest of doggy kisses. Remus would push him "down snuffles" but his eyes would lighten with amusement. But then he remembered.  
  
Not _his_ Remus. Not anymore.  
  
Sirius passed to the edge of the cave and looked up at the night sky again. The moon was full and his mind lingered on Remus alone in the Shrieking Shack fill with pain. Sirius's heart twisted. He had to be there. The idea of Remus suffering in solitude was unbearable. Remus wouldn't remember it tomorrow but he might have less torment tonight.  
  
The three broomsticks boomed with holiday music that faded as Sirius approached the ruined shack. The silence was unsettling; no howls or scrapping of claws. The Shack was empty. Moony hadn't been here. He had to check the castle.  
  
It wasn't hard for him to get in as a dog. He followed the scents through the castle stopping in front of the chambers for the defense Professor. In the empty hallway he tapped the door with a stolen wand. The same combination of locking spells they had used on their loft. Padfoot entered.  
  
The moon light danced thru the window illuminating a wolf curled up in bed. He whimpered in pain kicking his paws restlessly in sleep. Sirius was surprised to find him so calm.  
  
A goblet lay on the nightstand; He sniffed it. It burned his sensitive nose. So he sniffed Remus instead. He smelled of musky warm fur, cozy sweaters, and sweet chocolate. Like the cookies he used to bake, the aroma filling the kitchen. He smell like home. The memory of it made Sirius ache with longing for the past. He burnt the cookies on their first Christmas. James had floo-ed to tell them Lily was pregnant. Distracted by glee they didn't hear the timer. Only catching their mistake when the blackened scent hit their noses. Their leaning tree then fell on James's head in the fireplace. They almost set the whole crummy apartment to flames that year. Merlin, What he wouldn't give to be there again.  
  
He let out a sigh that filled twelve years.  
  
They wolf whimpering and kicked. Sirius licked his graying mussel trying his best not to disturb the slumbering beast he pawed his way into bed. He curled up behind Remus resting his head on the wolf's back. The kicking calmed, whimpering subsided. Nose nuzzled warmly in thick fur Sirius could smell home with every breath.  
  
 _Happy Christmas, Moony_  



End file.
